Négationnisme Obsessionnel Compulsif
by Crafty Fox and Applecrumble
Summary: Après la guerre, Naruto a surmonté les obstacles, a trouvé sa place. Il brille. Pourtant, le poids écrasant de l'échec demeure. L'obsession d'un nom, gravée dans sa chaire, l'emprisonne de chaînes intangibles et fait saigner son coeur. Il n'aspire plus qu'à le retrouver.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto, ainsi que son univers, appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei.

Rating : M

NdA : Comme mentionné sur mon profil, j'avais en projet d'écrire un NaruSasu, et bien, le voici :) Je signale juste que la fiction reste dans le contexte du manga, et qu'il vaut mieux être au courant de ce qui se passe dans les derniers chapitres (pas nécessairement les scans, mais au moins savoir ce qu'est la "quatrième grande guerre"). Voila pour les spoilers. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! :)

Edit : désolée s'il y a des mots manquants, ce site est une vrai plaie pour ça ^^'

...

Les cris de cette nuit-là le hantaient. Naruto serra les dents, perdu dans ses pensées. Allongé sur le dos, dans son lit, un avant-bras recouvrait son front. Il fixait le plafond de sa chambre, le visage dénué d'expression. Une cigarette allumée se consumait dans son autre main, mais il semblait l'avoir oubliée. Son regard s'attardait sur une fissure dans le plâtre blanc au-dessus de lui.

_Naruto_ _! _

Un cri qui retentissait sempiternellement dans son esprit. La voix grave et rendue rauque par le combat raisonnait à ses oreilles, glaçait son sang et son cœur.

Six mois étaient passés depuis sa troisième rencontre avec Sasuke après sa désertion. Six longs mois, et pourtant les images restaient gravées, retranscrivaient chaque détail avec un réalisme troublant. Il pouvait rejouer la scène comme si elle avait eu lieu la veille, imprimée au plus profond de ses rétines. Ses yeux trop souvent ouverts voyaient juste danser les images. Sans répit, sans jamais pouvoir lâcher prise.

Les yeux écarquillés et rouge sang le dévisager, les larmes purpurines couler sur les joues pâles. Le visage fin souillé des entailles qu'il lui avait infligé.

Il entendait les cris, déchirants, qu'ils avaient proférés avant de lancer l'ultime attaque, se laissant tous deux aux portes de la mort, à peine conscients.

Il se souvenait que Sasuke avait encore eu le dessus, de la manière dont il s'était laissé tomber sur lui, l'acculant au sol pour le surplomber de son air supérieur. Pourtant Naruto avait eu l'avantage tout au long de la bataille. Sauf qu'au moment déterminant, Sasuke avait perçu sa faiblesse. Contre lui, Naruto n'y allait pas à fond, guidé par ses sentiments plus que par ses ambitions. Le déserteur avait sondé la brèche, et n'avait pas hésité à s'y engouffrer. Il l'avait pris à revers, jusqu'à pouvoir glisser la lame de son katana juste sous sa gorge.

Et le blond se rappelait de l'air parfaitement impassible que lui renvoyait le visage de son adversaire. Cet air qui lui avait remué les entrailles, parce que Sasuke n'était plus Sasuke.

C'était un possédé, dont les yeux vous regardaient sans vous voir, ne faisant plus la moindre distinction. Naruto s'était senti comme un bout de viande sous ce regard qui transperçait son cœur et sa fierté, parce qu'il avait cru dur comme fer être le seul à pouvoir réveiller les émotions dans la glace, et qu'il avait brutalement réalisé qu'il ne faisait aucune différence. Naruto ne tenait pas même la place du meilleur ennemi, il n'était rien de plus, et rien de moins, qu'une cible à abattre, qu'un obstacle à franchir.

Il se souvenait de la sensation de son estomac, qui s'était vrillé de douleur. Des larmes, qui avaient silencieusement tracé des sillons sur ses joues. Il se souvenait de ce qu'on ressentait alors, lorsque son monde s'écroule, lorsque la conviction s'effrite, que la résolution se craquelle, et de la douleur, si intense qu'elle vous fait lâcher prise...

Il se souvenait des mots qu'il avait prononcés, quand son discernement ne lui permettait plus de sentir que le poids du corps chaud contre lui :

_Tue moi… Je préfère encore mourir._

Il se souvenait de la pression de la lame qui caressait sa gorge, sans amorcer le moindre mouvement, tandis qu'il s'attendait à se faire transpercer la carotide à tout instant. Tandis qu'il attendait la libération…

Il avait fermé les yeux, s'était réfugié au creux d'un rêve dans lequel Sasuke était resté à ses côtés. Où ils marchaient ensemble, où rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance qu'eux deux, ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Un rêve dans lequel il pouvait montrer ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour lui, de quelle manière il voulait l'aimer. Ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire et la raison pour laquelle il préférait mourir.

Il avait attendu, tout abandonné…

Néanmoins, lorsque son rêve se dissipa et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, le poids du corps au-dessus de lui s'était évanoui. Il ne restait plus qu'un froid lancinant et le goût dans sa bouche, aigre et amer. Mais surtout… il était encore en vie.

Il se souvenait de son propre cri :

_Sasuke_ _!_

Il avait retenti dans la pénombre du petit matin, au milieu de la forêt sordide où s'était joué le dernier acte de leur histoire.

…

Naruto, vingt ans, jounin de son état, avait rejoint l'ANBU depuis un peu moins d'un an. L'Akatsuki était dissoute, il arrivait au bout du tunnel noir qu'il empruntait depuis l'adolescence. Celui qui laissait entrevoir la lumière, où la paix attendue se profilait. Il pouvait l'apercevoir, l'esquisse utopique de ses desseins, la concrétisation de ses rêves, le but recherché et jamais atteint de ses mentors, pour lesquels le jeune ninja réclamait encore vengeance. Mais dans l'hommage, non dans la haine. Dans l'aboutissement de leur quête, celle qui lui avait été confiée avec honneur.

Naruto y arrivait presque, à toucher du doigt la raison entière de son existence, à trouver un sens aux nombreux sacrifices qu'il avait consenti à faire… Ses aspirations étaient là, devant lui, il ne lui restait plus que quelques marches à gravir pour les atteindre.

A vingt ans, Naruto était sur le point de réaliser ses rêves.

Il était reconnu de tous. Admiré, respecté. Pour sa force et son courage, sa détermination sans faille, sa puissance et sa maîtrise.

Il était convoité, sans cesse sollicité, pour suivre les traces des plus grands, promis à un avenir brillant.

Et, à cette période victorieuse de sa vie, le jounin aurait voulu sentir l'exaltation de son aboutissement.

Il aurait dû exhaler des soupirs de satisfaction, pas de dépit.

Il aurait dû se sentir comblé, pas vide.

La lueur qui animait depuis toujours ses yeux de résolution aurait dû briller plus fort que jamais, pas s'éteindre.

Mais Naruto ne s'était jamais senti plus inutile et frustré. L'impression des entrailles qui se tordent, lorsque les larmes montent aux yeux, était devenue familière. Il avait simplement appris à les retenir.

Dans sa réussite éclatante, Le Jinshuriki n'éprouvait plus qu'un désagréable sentiment d'échec.

Sasuke.

L'obsession d'un nom à jamais gravée dans sa chair. Celui de la perte, du fiasco. Du manque, abrutissant, obnubilant.

Il se réveillait avec elle, s'endormait avec elle, vivait avec elle…

Il en avait fait sa compagne.

…

Lorsque Naruto décida de rejoindre l'ANBU, il avait des objectifs précis en tête. L'un d'eux consistait à faire tomber le code établi, changer la racine et ses méthodes de l'intérieur. Non pas pour les rendre plus pures, ou moins barbares. Le jounin ne se préoccupait plus de cela. Il avait compris l'importance du sacrifice pour la paix, compris qu'en effet, la fin justifie souvent les moyens.

Mais à l'heure où les bouleversements géopolitiques, dus à la ratification de l'Alliance Shinobi, menaçaient de changer radicalement la phase du monde, Naruto désirait briser les réactionnaires et leur communautarisme. Tout ce qui allait à l'encontre du renouveau, et qui s'opposait à ce pourquoi il avait combattu jusqu'à frôler la mort.

Quant à l'autre… il s'agissait d'un objectif plus personnel. Car la tâche de retrouver le ninja déserteur, rendu coupable de haute trahison envers le village du feu, et plus récemment l'alliance – impliquant donc un avis de recherche international – Uchiha Sasuke, avait été confiée à l'ANBU de Konoha.

Ainsi, au final, ces deux intentions finissaient par se lier étroitement.

Naruto voulait retrouver Sasuke, lui-même, n'avait pas perdu espoir de le faire revenir à la raison. Et surtout, il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de réclamer son absolution.

Il le laverait de tous ses crimes, n'hésiterait pas à user de son influence et de sa force, pour faire accepter l'inacceptable.

Pour cela, il lui fallait faire bouger les choses. Eliminer l'intolérance, et les hauts dignitaires partisans du dogme qui allaient avec.

Naruto détruirait tout, il ferait tout s'écrouler.

La motivation était parfaitement égoïste, quasi détestable. Mais le ninja n'en faisait plus cas. Il se détestait déjà, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne.

Il n'avait pas perdu de vue la promesse faite à son frère d'arme, celle de ne jamais se fourvoyer, elle se dissimulait tout juste sous un nuage de brume. Elle s'estompait, derrière le poids écrasant du regret.

Sa résolution ultime s'effritait, Naruto n'en avait que trop conscience, mais il se promit de la retrouver, elle aussi.

Après avoir réalisé son dernier rêve.

…

_ L'ancien repère de l'Akatsuki, au nord.

Derrière son masque d'ANBU, Naruto arbora une expression sceptique.

_ Ce n'est plus qu'un tas de ruine, rétorqua l'Hokage.

_ Ma liaison à Iwa était inflexible. D'après lui, le Daimyo aurait déjà mandé le Tsuchikage, et la racine d'Iwa est déjà sur le coup.

La déclaration de son coéquipier fit tiquer le blond. Il se tourna vers Sai et l'observa derrière son masque.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? s'enquit Tsunade.

_ Je veux y aller.

L'Hokage tourna la tête vers Naruto depuis son bureau.

_ Toi ?

_ Juste pour vérifier, dit-il, neutre.

_ Sauf que le doute plane toujours sur Iwa, contra Sai, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où l'information de leur fief s'est révélée caduque.

_ Justement, et j'ai besoin de vous ici. Naruto, la femme lança un regard dur à sa jeune recrue, je te veux à mes côtés pour m'aider dans les affaires diplomatiques concernant Ame.

_ Je suis un ANBU, pas un diplomate. Mon boulot se résume aux affaires internes.

_ Il s'agit des affaires d'Iwa, répliqua Tsunade.

_ Peut-être, Mais on parle partout d'une déféodalisation.

Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent.

_ A l'heure actuelle, Konoha peut prendre part aux affaires internes d'Iwa. La charte le stipule.

_ Seulement si je juge que c'est nécessaire ! Naruto, la charte a été ratifiée en pleine crise, elle n'est effective qu'en état de guerre et attend d'être révisée.

_ Alors quoi, vous allez revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes le temps de revoir les règles ? Ca ne fonctionnera pas, les grands pays ont voté l'alliance donc j'en déduis que les motions de la charte sont encore en place.

_ La guerre est finie, Naruto !

Tsunade tapa du poing sur son bureau.

_ Tu t'aventures sur un terrain que tu ne maîtrise pas. Si tu essaies de prendre part aux affaires d'Iwa, tu nous emmènes droit vers l'incident diplomatique.

_ Mais c'est de _notre_ ninja déserteur dont il s'agit ! s'exclama Naruto. Et il a été déterminé que _Konoha_ serait en charge de sa capture ! Pas Iwa, ni aucun autre pays !

_ Calme-toi !

Naruto sera les poings.

_ Par ailleurs, en l'absence de chef au sein de l'ANBU, je suis celle qui a été désignée pour gérer les affaires internes. Et je dis que tu n'iras pas.

Le blond contint un grognement de frustration. Il était heureux de porter son masque, son regard empreint de détresse passa ainsi inaperçu. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour maîtriser sa voix.

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, je solliciterai une audience auprès du Daimyo, la racine a besoin d'un chef compétant pour être dirigée…

_ Encore un affront de ce genre et…

_ Et quoi ? défia l'incriminé. Je partirai pour Iwa, c'est la seule piste que j'ai ! Vous n'avez qu'à poster des gardes devant ma maison et me faire surveiller, parce que j'irai avec ou sans votre accord.

_ Naruto… murmura Sai d'un ton d'avertissement.

_ Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous m'auriez laissé partir sans me faire tout ce verbiage. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous rendre aussi frigide ? Où est passé votre témérité ?!

_ Naruto !

Le jeune secoua froidement la tête et se retourna.

_ Je souhaite y aller avec votre accord, ça ne dépend que de vous. J'ai _besoin_ que vous me laissiez y aller…

Quelque chose, dans la voix du jounin, fit fermer la bouche de l'Hokage, qui était sur le point de répliquer. Un ton de supplique, qui toucha également Sai en plein cœur. Ce dernier ferma les yeux de rage et de tristesse mêlée. La vision de Naruto, depuis quelques temps, lui devenait insupportable.

Il y eut un léger flottement, le silence raisonna dans le bureau du cinquième. Mais Naruto n'attendait pas de réponse, aussi, après quelques secondes, il quitta le bureau sans un mot.

...

Voilà pour le prologue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Je n'ai aucune idée du rythme de parution que prendra cette fiction, même si j'ai vraiment envie de m'investir dedans. J'ai déjà plusieurs idée pour la suite, et la fin bien en tête... Bref, merci de m'avoir lu jusque là, une petite review-rayon-de-soleil pour l'auteur ? ^3^


End file.
